


A kiss and some points

by lunarkyun



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, kinda some sexual tension i guess, laser tag lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 06:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarkyun/pseuds/lunarkyun
Summary: ”Hyung, y’know laser tag is like, really lame right?””Chan don’t be so negative, it’ll be fun!””Somehow I doubt it Soonyoung.”





	A kiss and some points

**Author's Note:**

> Written 02:05 AM - 02:26 AM ~ 17/05-2018
> 
> Written while listening to : ”Waking up in vegas” - Katy Perry

”Hyung, y’know laser tag is like, really lame right?”

”Chan don’t be so negative, it’ll be fun!”

”Somehow I doubt it Soonyoung.”

 

The two walked into the building and up to the reception.

”Hello, and welcome to Seoul Lasertag. What can I do for you gentlemen?” The receptionist asked.

”Two passes for adults please.” Soonyoung requested while Chan subtly rolled his eyes.

”Two adult passes will be 24.800 WON please.”

 

Soonyoung handed over the amout and took the passes.

”Chan, I know you’ll enjoy it, don’t judge it okay?”

”Okay hyung~” Chan said sweetly.

Soonyoung smiled while scanning the passes and walking in to the gear-up room.

 

”Hey hyung, let’s be on opposite teams!” Chan exclaimed.

Soonyoung smiled. ”If that’s what you want, okay then.”

 

The boys put on the vests and sat down to watch the instruction video with the others there. They then walked into the room where it all went down. The two ran away from eachother.

 

”One, two, three and begin!” A voice said over loudspeakers.

 

Soonyoung ran through the small maze and hid behind a fake barrel of toxic waste. When a small child passed by he saw a chance and took it. He shot the kid with his gun on the backplate, earning 500 points. He then stood up and ran away.

 

Chan ran through the rooms looking for his beloved hyung with a plan in mind. He finally spotted him running through a walkway which ended in a L-shaped passage. Chan sneaked up on his hyung.

 

”Hey there.” Soonyoung heard someone whisper in his ear. Shocked, he dropped his gun and turned around.

”What’s up hyung.” Chan said with a smirk while pushing Soonyoung into the corner.

”Ah, you, w-we shouldn’t do this here Chan.”

”Do what? This?” Chan said while having cornered Soonyoung.

Chan pressed his lips against Soonyoungs, who reciprocated the kiss almost immediatly. Chan let go and opened his eyes with a smirk, while Soonyoung followed after Chans lips desperatly.

”Y’know hyung, laser tag isn’t as bad as it seems.” Chan said while picking up his gun.

”At least I got a kiss and some points.” He continued while aiming the gun directly at Soonyoungs breastplate and pressing the trigger.

”I’ll see you later~” Chan spoke sweetly

”U-uh, hey Chan! Come back here!” Soonyoung shouted after him.

”Don’t be a baby hyung.” Chan said while waving nonchalantly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> If you enjoyed please leave a kudos and a comment.  
> If you have any requests don’t heistate to leave a comment or message me on any of my social medias.
> 
> KKT : kat8308  
> INSTAGRAM : katjaa_sv  
> KIK : KawaiiPixuls
> 
> Other:  
> SPOTIFY : kawaiipixuls  
> TWT : katjaa_sv


End file.
